


Steadfast

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco is having a bad day and it's full of surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of ???
> 
> Unbetaed. Coffeeshop!AU of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for January prompt for [](https://12months-challenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**12months_challenge**](https://12months-challenge.dreamwidth.org/) : Alternate Universe. And prompt: Permanent for [](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dracoharry100**](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)

Draco shook out his umbrella before entering the café and pushed around some people before he joined the queue to order his coffee.

 _What a day!_ he thought to himself.

It was worse enough he had to work in the Muggle world every day. But he also had to take the bus between the tube station and his office, and he wasn't even allowed to use a Shielding Charm against the downpour!

The bus driver had seen him coming. Heck, the man had seen Draco running but he hadn't bothered waiting for just five more seconds. Naturally, Draco had to wait for the next bus in the pouring rain and his umbrella wasn't even cooperating with him, or the wind.

Finally, as he approached the till to place his regular coffee order, Draco frowned at the man standing there. It wasn't Sheila, his usual barista but an all too familiar face.

"Potter?" he asked, incredulous. Because what if this was all just a nightmare and Draco was still sleeping on his bed?

"Malfoy," Potter said in a calm tone but looking surprised. "You're later than usual."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you usually get in about half eight, no?"

"Where's Sheila?" Draco asked, because honestly, that was the only thing he could think of then.

"She's on her break."

"And you work _here_ , and you know that I come in here for coffee?"

Potter looked around to make sure no one was listening which confused Draco even further. "I'm undercover," he said.

Draco scowled at that ridiculous response and wanted to roll his eyes but he could feel the intense look the patrons behind him were probably giving him so he carried on with his order.

 _What a strange day, indeed_.

Now, Draco was going to have to find a new coffee shop. The last thing he wanted was to be seen by Potter again.

After the night they'd shared two months ago, Draco never wanted to see Potter again. Evidently, the London weather had other plans.

As Draco settled into the chair in his office and looked over the files, pretending to review them, the thought finally hit him. Potter was surprised to see Draco — but because Draco was late today. Potter knew Draco's schedule?

The thought didn't settle well with him at all. Potter said he was undercover. Naturally on an investigation? Was he spying on Draco?

 _Not again_!


	2. Chapter 2

"How's your morning been?" Jodie, Draco's temporary assistant came in with a stack of mail Draco had to go through and smiled at him. 

Draco only groaned. He welcomed the mundane task of reading through the Director's mail as long as he didn't have to think about Potter. 

"Why do you look like you stumbled into dog shite this morning?" she asked. 

"Close enough," he replied. "I ran into an ex-schoolmate. He was a pain in my arse growing up; now he's working at my favourite café." 

"Conflict of interest, I see," she said sounding amused. "Did you fancy him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco almost sputtered, annoyed and in disbelief at Jodie's question. 

"Calm down, 'twas just a joke," Jodie said with a smile on her face. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." 

"We're not very compatible," replied Draco and then looked down at the pieces of letters he needed to sort out. "This will keep me busy for a while." 

"What's the matter?" She leaned over and grabbed him by the wrist. "He's too much fish and chips and you're all fine dining?" When he looked at her, she winked, and then let him go. 

"Some people like greasy food," Draco said shrugging, trying to sound nonchalant but all this food-talk was making him hungry before lunchtime. 

"Yes, some people do. The question is if you're one of those people." 

Draco made a face. "It doesn't matter. Hopefully, I'll never see him again." Except, Draco would. He saw Potter every other week when he went to the Ministry for his check-in. He knew Draco was placed as an assignment in this building because they suspected illegal activity and it was Draco's job to monitor the Director's actions. 

He'd always see Potter because that's what was normal for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anyway, he's nothing special," Draco said returning his attention to the letters in front of him. He needed Jodie to leave so he could do his job. He'd been assigned undercover tasks to keep an eye on the Director. Someone had been sending hate mail to him and it was full of poison that was nothing short of the Dark Arts.

If Draco found the source of the poison and the magic, then he could resume his life back in the wizarding world.

He wondered what unique undercover project Potter had going on. Why was he undercover at the café?


	5. Chapter 5

"Very well. I shall leave you in the comforts of your office but don't think this conversation is over, Draco," Jodie said in a teasing tone. "If you keep gossip away from me, I can be very unforgiving." 

"What gossip?" 

"The gossip of you getting together with this bloke." 

"We're not getting together. 'Was a mist—" Shit, now he'd done it. 

"What?" Jodie sat down in front of him again. "Tell me everything." 

"There's not much to tell," he said, opening another letter. He was distracted but felt the magic before he saw the fumes leak out of the envelope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crumble

"Alert the Ministry," Draco said; the envelope he held in his hand began to crumble into nothing. He brought out his wand and placed a spell around himself. He didn't want the poison to escape. 

Jodie's eyes widened; she rushed to cast a _Patronus_ — something Draco still couldn't do. She'd only been working under him for a few weeks but it was obvious the DMLE trusted her. 

Red and Green smoke surrounded Draco in the little bubble of cell he'd trapped himself in. And before he knew it, he'd closed his eyes, remembering Potter's eyes on him from this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_"How do you even know he's alive?"_

The voice, hushed but Draco had heard it. He felt maybe he was underwater. Was he swimming? How could he be in human form and be underwater? Was he a mermaid? 

The thought certainly made him happy. What a life that'd be? To not have any worries and swim all day. But, he'd miss Pansy's cooking. 

"What?" He woke with a start, realising that no, he was not in fact a mermaid, but human and at hospital. 

"He's awake." That was Potter's voice. " _Go_."

When Draco turned his head, Potter was standing alone.


	8. Chapter 8

"With all due respect, Potter, what are you doing here?" 

Potter scowled at Draco but didn't answer him. "The Healer will be here soon." 

"And the poison?" 

"You were able to control it from spreading. So no one was harmed. Thanks to you." 

"Goodness, try not to sound so surprised, yeah?" 

"I'm not surprised. I'm in awe of how good you were at your quick thinking. Most Aurors—" 

"I'm not an Auror." 

"I know," said Potter and ran a hand through his hair. "It's what I liked about you, remember?" 

Draco shut his eyes and slowly released a breath. _Remember_?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gentle and Meeting

Potter's voice was gentle; Draco immediately hated it. 

"I don't remember anything," he said sharply. He hated how after one time— okay well, maybe two— they still kept on meeting in the pretence of work. 

Draco wanted to get far away from Potter. 

"Right," Potter said with a chuckle. "Anyway, Jodie says she was super impressed with how you handled the spell given your mind hadn't even been on the task moments before." 

"Oh?" Draco panicked. They'd been discussing Potter except Jodie didn't know it was Potter. 

"Yeah, she said you were talking about your ruined morning and then…Bam!"


End file.
